RWBY: Dust & Ashe
by Zev610
Summary: Catastrophe comes to Vale city with the appearance of a strange structure in the sky and even stranger occupants. However, their arrival is only the foreshadowing of something much more sinister and dangerous than any creature of Grimm. Mettle and bounds of teams will be tested as deception and all out war threatens to engulf the world of Remnant. Review please. Prologue updated.
1. Prologue

The world of Alter, a world full of chaotic broken lands. Roamed by the towering Erajinns made of earth, fire, water and air. Their unnatural soulless life powered by the stone of changing colors known to the inhabitants as Ashe. Only by using the power from the same stone that gave their enemies life were the elemental weavers and hunters able to fight back. With time the ones that controlled the most power grew avaricious. The Satvir being the only race of Alter that could use ashe to control the elements declared themselves divine. Enslaving the weaker race of man the Satvir then demanded tribute and worship from the other races. Their arrogance soon led to their downfall by a race they had created themselves. The race known as the blended, a race half Human half Satvir. Refusing to see themselves as anything less than gods what remained of the Satvir exiled themselves from the Alter, cracking the vale separating Alter and Remnant. The wound in the vale would only grow over the centuries until the rekindled conflict with the Satvir would shatter it completely. Forcing the inhabitants of Remnant in to the conflicts of Alter. 

* * *

Tranquil skies over the city of Vale rippled as if a stone had been lazily tossed in to a calm lake. The ripples intensified with alarming speed until a maelstrom formed directly above the city. Gusts tore through the streets blowing out windows and throwing people off their feet. As suddenly as it had appeared the maelstrom was gone, however in its place fragments of a mighty fortress were held aloft before gravity took hold. Parts weakened in its transit began to break away first before the whole structure began to fall.

"Wh. . .What!?" Sceth cried as he felt himself begin to fall. He had been standing on the peak of the fortresses utmost tower when he found himself transported in to a free fall. Drawing his hand back, Sceth tightened his grip on the hilt of the short curved sword in his left hand. Taking a moment to discover where down truly was he let the blade fly from his hand in a wild, aimless throw. The blade flew elegantly, just as it was designed to, before imbedding itself in the roof of a moving car. A fingerless gauntlet on his left hand glinted brightly before Sceth vanished. Less than a second passed before he reappeared upon the roof of the car with a thud, his hand once more on the hilt of his short sword. The driver of the vehicle had clearly panicked from the sudden hurricane gale winds, but the blade almost stabbing his head made him completely lose control. Sceth could only hold on to the blade sticking in to the cars roof as his screams of distress echoed through the streets. he was only dislodged when the car finally came to a halt as it stuck a fire hydrant. Coming around to the sounds of screaming and panicked foot falls, Sceth lazily blinked a few times as he watched the people flee. Rising to his feet he was able to catch the last moments of the fortresses free fall, crushing buildings, property and people alike under its massive stone structure.

"Oh crap!" Sceth exclaimed as a dust cloud flowed towards him from ground zero. Coughing as dust filled his lungs he stumbled blindly through the streets. His eyes were filled with dust and watering up, making it impossible for him to notice the dark figure watching him struggle.

"You ruined everything." The figure spoke, its voice barely hiding the scorn and fury behind each word. Spinning towards the words Sceth swung his blade out in front of him in a loose arc. Catching his wrist the figure knocked the blade from Sceth's hand before taking him by the throat with its free hand. Slowly lifting the young man off his feet the figure's glinting red eyes narrowed before slamming his victim in to a parked car. Metal buckled and glass cracked as Sceth's body made contact with the cheaply made vehicle.

"I could have saved the world, now we are here, where ever here is." Sceth could only struggle to breath let alone reply to what he was being told. Reaching with his unrestrained hand Sceth gouged his thumb in to one of the figures gleaming red eyes. A groan of pain came from the attacker before releasing Sceth's hand to bat away the offending hand. Taking the instance to teleport his sword in to his grasp Sceth thrust the blade in to the figures face. Releasing Sceth as it stumbled back the figure quickly composed itself, ignoring the blade sticking out of its face as if it were nothing.

"We have already been through this. Have you forgotten this lesson so soon?" Pulling the blade from its face the figure discarded it at Sceth's feet.

"You have already lost, Vygilen! Stop this already!" Sceth stammered as he fought to regain his breath.

"This is far from over." Vygilen stated before his hand transformed in to a deformed mess of sharp, pointed claws.

"I'll end you and your friends then return to finish what I had started." Sceth was barely able to dodge in time before Vygilen drove his fist down, completely destroying the car.

"We destroyed everything you built! you will never be able to finish it!" Sceth answered as he called his blade back to him once more.

"All you took from me was time. . .something I hold no value in." Before Vygilen could think of striking once more a boulder connected with his being. Bones could be heard snapping as Vygilen was thrown down the street from the force of the blow. Shattering on impact what remained of the boulder laid scattered at the feet of a new arrival.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Gravic." Sceth greeted the robed man with chestnut hair.

"You always get me in to the most interesting situations." Gravic said before raising a staff with what looked like a dust crystal affixed to the end of its shaft. As he brought the staff down the dust cloud fled from the area, as if scared of the Elemental weaver. Finely able to see their target clearly Sceth and Gravic lined themselves up in front of Vygilen. Though he wore heavy dark robes It was clear that Vygilen was a man and not a beast, even if his eyes and clawed hand begged to differ.

"We will cut you in to pieces and bury you in stone if we have to!" As Vygilen rose the light in his eyes faded and his hand took on a more human shape. In fact he seemed to have aged drastically as he stood in front of them now hunched.

"Please help me! These men just fell from the sky and started to attack me!" Vygilen pleaded, his voice timid and frightened.

"Wha-" Was all Sceth got out before a fist exploded in to the small of his back. Air left his lungs, his spine curved in pain as he was launched past Vygilen at fighting speeds. Golden hair and shameless cleavage was all Gravic recalled seeing before he was tossed through the window of a store front.

"Leave that old man alone!' Ruby advised as she and two other team mates, Weiss and Blake, took a protective position in front of Vygilen


	2. Monsters & Misunderstandings

"What the heck!?" Yang yelled as she attempted to control her hair as an unnatural strong gust of wind tore down the street. Yang wasn't the only one to be disturbed by the sudden squall, many fought to control lose objects on their person. Ruby and Weiss were left almost regretting their choice of combat attire, almost.

"Maybe a storm is blowing in?" Blake suggested as her amber eyes turned skyward. "Thats strange." The young faunus stated as she noticed what looked like a new feature to the skyline, until it started falling. Screams filled the city as confusion and chaos took hold over the inhabitants of Vale.

"Thats not good." Ruby had to struggle to avoid being knocked over as panicking citizens rushed past her. Most didn't even notice the small girl until they had ran in to her.

"Maybe we should run?" Weiss suggested just before the fortress stuck the ground. The quake that followed made it impossible to hold their footing let alone run. Struggling to stay on their feet the four girls watched as a cloud of dust rose up from the point of impact, thankfully they were well beyond its reach. The sound of sirens quickly filled the city as every police officer responded to the sight of destruction.

"We should do something!" Ruby declared as she instinctively drew crescent rose.

"No, we should just let the police handle thi-" Weiss began before she noticed her three other teammates had already rushed off with out her. Taking a moment to display her frustration to no one but herself she soon followed. As they reached the edge of the dust cloud team Rwby didn't even hesitate for a moment as they dived straight in. They would decide later if this was brave or foolish.

"I can't see a thing." Blake uttered as she squinted to keep the dust out of her eyes.

"I just washed my hair to." Yang muttered in defeat as the dust coated every inch of her person.

Weiss stood in silent annoyance as the dust covered her white, pristine, figure. This was hardly how she wanted to spend her time away from beacon. She wanted to do some shopping, watch the latest romance movie, maybe enjoy a low fat frozen yogurt from one of the shops downtown. As thoughts of how everything had gone wrong invaded her mind she felt her frustration come to ahead. "This is completely and totally unacceptable!"

"Quiet!" Ruby interrupted as her expression took on one of deep concentration.

"What!?" Weiss replied, her voice a much higher pitch than normal. She sounded surprised and almost in disbelief that Ruby had told her, though in a nice way, to shut up.

"Heh, Thought I heard something." Ruby answered with a soft chuckle and a light blush of embarrassment.

"Can we go now?" Weiss inquired before folding her arms across her chest.

"What? but we just got here, we have to. . you know. . .investigate." Ruby was a little less sure of herself and it was beginning to show with her timid body language.

"What's that?" Yang asked as she gestured with a nod towards a swirling mass of dust coming towards them.

"I don't know, I can't see anything!" Blake reminded Yang before the cloud of dust rushed past them. To all their surprise, and Yang's delight, the dust that had settled on them was also carried off by the retreating dust cloud.

"Ahhhh that feels so much better. . .I mean. . .what just happened?" Yang couldn't decide if she was relieved or perplexed. In the end she decided to settle on relieved, since it felt much more natural.

"We will cut you in to pieces and bury you in stone if we have to!" the voice rang out causing the four girls to take notice simply by the brutality of the threat.

"Please help me! These men just fell from the sky and started to attack me!" The strangely dressed old man cried to team RWBY, forcing them to take action. Though they didn't fully understand the situation the good guys and the bad guys seemed very obviously defined. Activating Ember Celica Yang flung herself towards the individual with the bladed weapon. As her fist sunk in to the small of Sceth's back she pulled the trigger of her gauntlets, releasing a blast of raw kinetic energy. Yang almost felt sorry for him as he sailed nearly thirty meters past the old man and in to a parked car. Not missing a beat the golden haired brawler spun in to Gravic with a double fisted strike. As Gravic was sent soring through a store front window Yang took the moment to crack her knuckles in satisfaction.

"Leave that old man alone!" Ruby advised as she took a protective position in front of the old man. "I told you we needed to investigate." Ruby teased as Weiss took a position behind her.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the younger girl as she held Myrtenaster in a refined and elegant fencing pose. "It's not like we weren't going to find something, I mean a castle did just fall from the sky! I just don't think it should concern us!"

"What are you talking about? We have to help this old man!" Ruby defended before turning to smile at Vygilen. Vygilen remained silent, but nodded in acknowledgment. He couldn't help but be a little surprised by his rescuers. They looked like they belonged from childrens tales.

"Uhh, guys." Blake stammered as she kept her eyes firmly on Sceth.

"What!?" Ruby and Weiss shouted in unison.

"He's getting back up." Blake stated as she nodded towards the injured boy.

"Oh, Right!" Remembering what she was doing Ruby spun her scythe in a display of skill before pointing it towards its intended target. "Don't even think about hurting this old man."

Sceth could only stare speechless at Ruby before brushing his graying hair from his eyes. "Gravic!" He hollered down the street As Gravic stumbled from the store.

"What!?" Gravic replied as he tried to pop his back in place.

"What hit me!?" The still unsteady boy inquired as he glanced about the street.

"I'm pretty sure it was her!" Gravic pointed at Yang who looked more than a little confused by the twos exchange.

"Seriously!?" he screamed as he focused his eyes on Yang. "You sure it wasn't a Golem or a Erajinn?"

Gravic only nodded as he braced himself with his staff. "What the hell does that mean!?" Yang demanded as her hair begun to spark.

"Oh I'm sorry, what I meant to say was . . . I know anemic pan handlers that hit harder!" Though he tried his best to hide it the fear in his eyes betrayed him as Yang exploded in fiery fury. "Come on Gravic." he muttered as he kept his eyes locked on the quintessential visage of a woman scorned. As Yang prepared to strike her taunter down she entirely forgot about the tall young man standing beside her. Before she could realize her mistake Gravic had already dipped his staff in to the ground. The pavement gave way and moved like soft clay around the end of his staff. Swinging his staff towards Yang Gravic flung a chunk of pavement and earth the size of of the brawler herself. If her focus hadn't been diverted Yang would have shattered the projectile with one good jab, however do to her distraction she caught the full force head on. Gravic's swing was lack luster at best but it carried the force of a wrecking ball, throwing Yang ten meters down the road.

"And your hair looks stupid, too!" Sceth bellowed at the fallen Yang before turning his attention back to the three other members of team RWBY. "So where were-" he began before he noticed the three girls already baring down on him. Ruby, leading the attack, was seething with rage as she swung her scythe with blistering speed. "Oh Shit! This is going to suck!" He may have blocked three or four attacks before team RWBY started slipping in past his defense.

"Blake, Go help Yang!" Ruby directed as she knocked Sceth back with a well placed slash.

"Right!" Blake acknowledged before leaping away from the fray. 

* * *

"Vygilen!" Gravic shouted as he calmly made his way towards the now elderly Vygilen. Flames spouted from the crystal at the tip of his staff before jumping to his free hand.

"No, please don't hurt me!" Vygilen cried as he cowered.

"Drop the act! You're only getting innocent people involved!" Releasing a fire ball with a thrust of his palm Gravic watched in frustration as it was slashed out of the air by Blakes Gambol shroud. "Why are you people protecting him?!"

"Run! get out of here!" Blake ordered Vygilen to do as she stood between the two. With a devilish grin Vygilen did as he was ordered.

"Thank you so much. I owe you my life!" Gravic could only sneer at Vygilen's words. Such lies and hogwash, He truly was a master of deception.

"You have no idea what you are doing!" Gravic shouted as he attempted to follow only to be blocked by Blake.

"Like we would let you harm a helpless old man!" Blake responded as she held her weapons in an aggressive manner.

"He's not an old man and he's not helpless!" He screamed as the frustration of watching Vygilen vanish in to an alleyway became too much.

"What?" A look of confusion crossed Blake's face as she let Gravic's words sink in. "What do you mean?"

"he is-" Gravic began before the sound of Yang's shot gauntlets rang over his voice. Knowing nothing good was coming Gravic swiftly tapped his staff on the ground before lifting it up. A wall of stone rushed up to form a barrier between Gravic and the relentless blasts.

"Sucker punching, good for nothing, BASTARD!" Yang flung insults as she picked away at the wall of stone before shattering it with one good punch.

"You're one to talk." Gravic spoke softly as he eyed the raging blonde.

"Yang, Wait!" Blake bespoke before a hail of glinting blasts of energy struck the ground around Yang, forcing her to retreat a few steps

"Took you long enough to find us, Alysian." Gravic sounded annoyed as a winged girl hovered just feet above himself and Blake. The girl was dressed in light silk robes that allowed room for her thin transparent wings . Though her wings didn't move Blake could feel a down draft coming off of them. The force of the gusts coming off of her wings caused Alysian's feathery golden hair to float as if suspended in a summer breeze.

"I had to find my brother before I came looking for you tykes" Blake could not help but find parallels between this strange winged girl and the fairies she read about in fantasy novels.

"Where is Zebul?" Gravic inquired as he pointed his staff towards Yang in a defensive stance.

"The pure blood was getting beat quite thoroughly." She stated with a smile. "So he insisted on assisting him."

"What is going on here? I can't take this anymore!" Yang exclaimed as she pointed a finger towards the two. "First rock boy and now fairy girl!"

"I'm a Sylph." Only giving Yang a quarter of her attention, Alysian kept her focus on Gravic."How do you find such course people so easily in your travels, Weaver?" Hearing Alysian's insult just fine Yang sent half a dozen blasts from her gauntlets off in her direction. Yelping in surprise, Alysian darted out of the way only to have Yang follow after her, firing shot after shot. Both Blake and Gravic watched the almost comedic display before turning towards each other. Remembering what they were doing both took a fighting pose as they eyed each other.

"We can fight or I can explain to you what is going on!" Gravic presented the offer with little hope that Blake would take it.

"Fine, tell me why you would attack an old man." Blake replied as she lowered her weapons. 

* * *

Sceth was being torn apart by the combined efforts of the two girls. When he blocked one attack the other would rush in and strike at his opening. The most he could do was avoid direct hits and suffer only glancing blows. Grasping his injured side Sceth lifted his sword with an unsteady hand. After everything he had been through, all he had seen and done, it was going to end at the hands of two prissy dressed girls with frighting combat skills. He couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of it. "Well, if it has to end like this at least I have something nice to look at."

Noticing his guard drop Weiss raised her rapier before switching the revolver to the violet cylinder."Time to end this." she grumbled before lunging forward.

"Weiss, wait!" Ruby warned before an arrow pierced the violet canister of Weiss's rapier. Weiss only had time to let out a confused squeak before the dust reacted violently to the trauma. "Weiss, are you okay!" The concern in Ruby's voice only annoyed Weiss, the idea that she was in a position where Ruby had to worry about her bit in to her pride.

"I'm fine, just find out where that came from." Picking herself up Weiss swiftly inspected Myrtenaster. The violet dust had been completely destroyed, but everything else remained intact.

"I thought that looked important, I suppose I was right to assume that." Standing on the edge of a roof top Zebul drew a fresh arrow before taking aim. "Lets not do anyth-" Zebul paused in his threat as Ruby transformed crescent rose in to its sniper rifle configuration. "What the hell?" Was all he got out before Ruby began to bombard the roof top. Leaping from the roof Zebul tucked and rolled to come to a landing a few feet from Sceth.

"Don't take them lightly. They may look like dolls but their monsters!" Sceth said, almost spitting the words out like they were poison on his tongue.

"I'm starting to come to that conclusion." Zebul agreed before loosing an arrow in to the barrel of crescent rose.

"Heeeeey!" Ruby whined as she noticed the arrow protruding from crescent rose.

"You always were a show off." Sceth laughed as he watched Ruby struggle with the arrow before finely dislodging it.

"As I was saying! Lets not do anything we will regret. Why are we fighting these beauties?" Zebul said as he put on his best smoldering grin.

"They just tried to kill me!" Sceth exclaimed with intense anger.

"Not everyones perfect." At that moment Sceth didn't know who he wanted to beat more. His friend or the two girls who nearly killed him.

"Ladies, can we put down our weapons and talk this though, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding." Lowering his weapon, Zebul took a bow before them, his long silver hair falling about his shoulders. "I am Zebul Shehadan Jacaleis. And you are." He inquired with an out reaching hand.

Ruby and Weiss shared a few glances back and forth before Ruby raised her sniper rifle once more. "I'm going to shoot him."

"No. . . not yet anyways. I think we should see what he has to say." Weiss suggested well swallowing her pride and anger. "I am Weiss Schnee."

"A lovely name, if I may add." Zebul said trying to sound as charming as possible.

"Riiight. . Anyways, We didn't start this fight. Your friend here was threating an old man. we simply stepped in to protect him." Ruby could be heard agreeing with the statement as she did her best to support her teammate.

"An old man you say?" Zebul honestly sounded alarmed as he turned to Sceth. "Vygilen?" Sceth nodded causing Zebul some dismay. "How unfortunate. Young lady you and your friends may have made a great mistake. That was not an old man. He was-" Zebul was cut off as the other members of the group came running, and flying, towards them.

"Guys, I think we may have made a mistake!" Blake announced before the sounds of police sirens cut her off. As the police cars turned on to the street they swiftly surrounded the teams before their occupants exited with guns drawn.

"Everyone get your hands up!" Team RWBY quickly complied followed shortly by the four others as they mimicked Ruby and her friends. "What the hell is going on here and what the hell is that!?" An officer yelled as he gestured towards the floating Alysian

"I take offence to that!" Alysian announced with a great deal of plume behind her words.

"Alysian. . .I think were about to be detained." Zebul stated as he watched the police officers close in.

"Detained!? for what? we have done nothing wrong." Yang could be heard disagreeing loudly. Taking a moment to recall the destruction all around them and the fallen fortress Alysian soon came to realize their position. "Oh my."

"Fly! Go find Rynlye! he will be our best chance of getting out of this!" Sceth told Alysian, who hastily nodded before taking to the skys in a gust of wind.

Some police officers fired in to the air harmlessly before they realized she was well out of range before they even started shooting. Turning towards Sceth, who had prompted the sudden escape, the officers scowled. "I surrender, did I mention that already?" Sceth inquired as he held his hands up.


	3. The Rogue & the Princess

As the police got the scene under control they lined team RWBY up along the side walk. "I have already informed your headmaster of your involvement here." A detective told the group as he paced in front of the four.

"Are. . are we under arrest?" Ruby inquired as she raised a hand as if the situation was reflective of a class room.

The detective paused in front of scythe wielding girl and gave her a long stare, causing her to shrink under it. "No. . .but we are going to have to question you about this. . .incident." The detective stated before turning towards his fellow police officers. They already had their hands full trying to detain the group team RWBY had just trounced.

Five of the police officers were trying desperately to keep Sceth's weapon out of his hand. "Stop that!" One of the officers shouted in flustered annoyance "I can't help it!" The boy replied as they slammed his head down on the hood of a police car.

Zebul appeared to be cooperating, however every time they put cuffs on him he would slip them off when they turned their backs. The silver haired Sylph only shrugged at the police officers frustration. "Use the zip ties!" The detective directed before clasping the palm of his hand across his face.

"Ow!" One of the officers cried as he attempted to place Gravic in the back of a cruiser. "What the hell was that?" He inquired before parting Gravic's hair. "Looks like we have a Faunus here." The policeman conveyed to the other officers as he uncovered a small set of horns hidden under the young weavers hair

"Whats a Faunus?" Gravic asked, displaying great confusion before he was roughly tossed in to the back of the cruiser. His treatment had clearly taken a sharp decline when they had announced him as a Faunus. Being sensitive to such things Blake picked up on this instantly and was tempted to speak up. If Yang had not placed a hand on her forearm she would have done just that. Blake looked to her friend who shook her head. The situation was already bad and Yang didn't want to see Blake in the same position as the strangers.

"Well that explains that, it was the white fang. I just can't figure out how they dropped a building on some of Schnee Dust Company's warehouses." Blake couldn't hold her tongue anymore as she heard the detective jump to such wild accusations.

"What do you mean they dropped a building on our warehouses!" Weiss yelled, cutting Blake off and grabbing the detectives attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked as he tried to make sense of Weiss's words.

"I am Weiss Schnee." She stressed her last name to great effect as the officer turned paler than Weiss herself The detective thought she looked familiar but would never think she was someone of such renown. "Now if you could just explain to me that last statement."

"Right, I umm You see we still don't know how." The detective stammered as he felt his position and pension on the line. Weiss's cold and bothered expression made it much harder than it should have been for the detective to put his words together. "You all need to come to the station to give a statement, I'll explain in full when we get there.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Sceth interrupted as the officers twisted his left hand in their attempts to remove his gauntlet. "You're going to break my wrist!"

* * *

Alysian set down on a roof top, her body hunching over as she did. It was always draining to fly it would leave her feeling winded and worn to a frazzle. She was relieved she was able to find a private place, if anyone was to see her in such a state would be unbearable. As the winged girl caught her breath she recalled the words spoken to her in her escape. A scowl crossed her face as she thought of Rynlye.

"Surely there must be a better way to resolve our situation? With any luck that boor has been crushed under tons of rubble." Turning towards the remains of the fortress Alysian sighed before lifting off once more. This time her pace was much more relaxed, almost as if only the wind was carrying her towards the fortress. The trip to the broken fortress was uneventful, even with all the police and emergency services roaming the city. Alysian could only figure they had not been told about her, but it was more likely that they just didn't believe the report of a flying girl. Landing near the top of what remained of the fortress Alysian began to pick over the debris. 

* * *

"I can't believe the white fang would do something like this. I mean even for them this is low!" Weiss vented as she paced the waiting room of the police station. Her words grew more and more derogatory until she noticed Blake's eyes on her.

"It wasn't the white fang." Blake declared, causing Weiss to brood as she took a seat across from her.

"Then who was it then?

"Before the police showed up that. . .Faunus with them." Blake could tell by the pale girls expression that the mention of a Faunus was another point towards it being the white fang. The Heiress nearly pushed Blake off topic as she felt like rebuking her. "He said that man we helped was something called a flesh golem. Someone that caused a great deal of harm where they came from."

"That has to be one of the dumbest things I have ever heard. A flesh golem? I think you have been reading too much fiction, if you believe that."

"When was the last time you saw a fairy?" Yang interjected.

"Th. .that could have been anything! Some kind of new technology." Weiss defended, even though she had to admit to herself it was odd.

"If he was telling the truth we may have just helped someone that could cause a lot of trouble get away." Blake hollered just as Ruby returned from giving her statement.

"Ehh did I miss something?" Ruby felt a little like a third wheel as she stood between the two arguing girls.

In one of the many interrogation rooms Sceth sat at a table, blind folded, gagged and bound. "Don't you think this is a little overboard?" An observe in the next room inquired before the clattered of Sceth's weapon landing on the table could be heard.

"Nope" Another replied before taking a drink of coffee.

In the next room over, Zebul sat properly and maybe a little too relaxed for his current position. His interrogator peered across the table at the confident young man. At least he thought Zebul was young and a man, he wasn't a hundred percent sure that he was even human. Perhaps a new breed of Faunus he presumed. Whatever the case they would know once they got something back from a DNA test.

"Zebul Sheheedin Jacalaais." the interrogator attempted to pronounce as he stared down at the report on the table.

"No no, Shehadan Jacaleis." Zebul corrected with a polite smile.

"Riiight. . . How did you manage to transport a castle and then drop it on a bunch of warehouses?." Zebul's inquisitor began, not in an attempt to trap him or get a confession, not yet at least. He honestly wanted to know how such a feat was preformed.

"To be honest I'm not very sure on the particulars myself. It's all very strange and foreign to me."

"So you admit to being involved!" For a moment he thought his job had just been made that much easier. The suspect was confessing, he may be able to go home sometime tonight, maybe even get a promotion for his efforts

"No." Zebul replied, his smile never fading for a moment. Though the interrogator felt his dreams and hopes of a hot meal and a warm bed fade away.

Another room over Gravic sat feeling rather uncomfortable as the heat in the room steadily rose. The interrogator assigned to deal with him was tense and used derogatory remarks that Gravic didn't quite understand. Refusing to sit the interrogator paced the room.

"Why did you do it, you filthy faunus!" The interrogator repeated for the third time before striking his palms on the table top. "You must have known Faunus worked at those warehouses. Is the white fang even willing to kill their own kind now?"

"Whats the white fang? whats a faunus!? What exactly am I being accused of!?" Gravic exclaimed as he quickly glanced to the corners of the room looking for anyone or thing to tell him how to respond correctly.

"You know, I expected you to play dumb, hell I was prepared for it." He admitted as he made his way around the table. Anticipating what was coming the observers behind the glass switched off the recording equipment. A few chuckles circled the observation room as they prepared for the show that was to follow. "I just didn't expect you to be this dumb!" The inquisitor insulted as he took Gravic by the collar. Unable to fight back with his hands bound Gravic could only follow along as the larger man dragged him to his feet. Placing a hand at the back of Gravic's head he violently shoved him against the reflective glass. "Thats a Faunus!" He shouted as he showed Gravic his own reflection.

"I. . .I'm not a Faunus!" Gravic mumbled against the glass.

"Yeah I would be ashamed to admit to being a Faunus, too. I can't fault you there." 

* * *

As the sun began to set Alysian began to lose faith that she would find Rynlye among the rubble, until she tripped over a boot. Gasping as she noticed what she tripped over Alysian swiftly crawled over to the boot. Dusting off a few small pebbles she soon discovered what it was attached to had been crushed under a massive slab of stone. Cringing at the sight of a crushed man Alysian diverted her gaze. her gazed turned away she made a quick inspection of the area. She couldn't see or hear anyone that would notice a few small blasts. Adjusting the bracelets on her wrists they soon began to glow with magical energies. A louder explosion than she had planned for rocked the upper levels of the fortress, causing a few fire men and volunteers to become alarmed. Little attention was paid to it, however, many secondary explosions had been rocking the site. The stored dust was still volatile and going off randomly. Coughing from the sudden plume of dust and smoke Alysian waved her hand in a poor attempt to clear the air. Rising to a sitting position among the rubble the once trapped man turned towards his rescuer. The sight that met her caused Alysian to turn green and struggle to keep her lunch down.

"Princess! You came for me! My heroine!" The broken figure gurgled as it reached out with its broken limbs for a hug.

"Nooooo!" Alysian screamed as she scampered away." Fix yourself already, Rynlye!"

"Oh. . right." The sound of bones snapping back in to place could be heard as the broken mans body began to repair itself. "I have not been torn up that badly in awhile." Rynlye admitted as he finally cracked his neck back in to place. "So. . .where is the rest of the gang?" As the once broken man stepped in to the light he appeared as nothing more than a normal man, maybe in his early twenties. Some might say he looked a little rough, others may say he was roguishly handsome.

"They got taken prisoner."

"What? I thought Vygilen's forces were scattered." Rynlye only seemed half interested in the conversation. His attention was fixed on recovering any lost items that were on his person. Though mostly everything he found was, smashed, crushed or unuseable.

"It wasn't Vygilen." At that point his attention seemed peaked as he gave off an interested hum.

"People wearing those uniforms took them." Alysian informed as they hid among the rubble at ground level.

"Are you sure it was one of them?" Rynlye questioned only to have a fist thrown in to the back of his head. Though he seemed to not notice it a bump grew quickly through his copper hair.

"Of course I'm sure it was one of them. Now do what you do!" Alysian ordered causing Rynlye to whine.

"but it hurts, princess! And I don't mean like a little it hurts a lot!" Rynlye was almost tearing up as he turned to Alysian with pleading eyes.

"Stop acting like a child and do it already!" Rynlye let out a loud grown of frustration, drawing the attention of a near by police officer.

"Whos there? it's dangerous around here!" The cop warned as he moved towards the broken door way the two hid in. Entering the door way the officer was shocked when he shined his flash light on his doppelganger.

"Hey!" Rynlye greeted in his new form before Alysian smacked the officer unconscious with a rock.

"Why did you do that?" Rynlye inquired as he began to strip the unconscious man of his uniform.

"What do you mean? I thought that was what I was suppose to do?" She replied before tossing the rock.

"Well yeah, but we needed to ask him a few questions first."

"Why would we need to ask him questions?"

"Well, where would they take the others? Do you know?" Alysian fell deathly silent before she began slapping the knocked out man. "Wake up wake up! I order you to wake up!" 

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch had been charged with retrieving team RWBY, something she wasn't too exhilarated about, to say the least. After a lengthy chat with the police about the incident and the teams involvement they were all free to leave. "Perhaps you can tell me why only team RWBY managed to get involved in this accident." She inquired as they left the police station, though she already knew the answer. Her judgmental glare stopped on Ruby for a long moment before she moved on. Transport in the form of a car register to beacon had been provided to take the girls and their teacher back to the academy. "if it was any other situation I would force all of you to walk back in the dark. But since there is an imposed curfew." As Glynda finished her scolding Rynlye in his new form swagged past before back stepping to block Glynda's path. Leaning on the brick wall of the police station, Rynlye smoldered as he smirked cockily at the older woman.

"hey there, beautiful." Rynlye greeted. Glynda was clearly unimpressed with the officer, but came to a stop simply so she would not knock the dolt over.

"What is your badge number?" Glynda inquired, hoping the veiled threat would get him to move.

"Good question!" Rynlye answered as he attempted to read the badge on his breast. Rolling her eyes Glynda moved past Rynlye as he cocked his neck in an attempt to get a better view of his badge.

"What was that about?" Ruby questioned only to get shrugs from her teammates.

"Wait wait! there is a four and a six .. ahh shes gone. I guess the whole uniform thing just doesn't work here." With his head hung low Rynlye moved back towards the entrance of the police station. "Wait a minute! It just clips off!" the imposter exclaimed delightedly just as the car pulled away.

As they began down the road Ruby's eye was drawn to an alley way. Placing both her hands against the car window Ruby spotted Alysian skulking in an alley. Flailing her hands in an attempt to get everyones attention Ruby soon grasped the closest person to her, who happened to be Weiss, and shoved them against the glass.

"It's the fairy lady!" Ruby proclaimed loudly. But the car was moving much too quickly for anyone else to get a look. Glynda simply ignored the young girls out burst as the vehicle continued on. Pouting, Ruby pressed herself in to the car seat as it carried them back to Beacon.


	4. The Heart of Ashe

The sounds of celebration could be heard coming from a building on the out skirts of Vale. The building was in great need of a fresh coat of paint and the attention of a decent carpenter. Adjusting his silk tie, a man dressed far too fine for his surroundings approached the building. Two drunken white fang members stood in front of the structures entrance causing him to pause and caress his beard thoughtfully. He couldn't tell if they were guards or simply staggered out from the party. The two inebriated Faunus burst out in laughter before they noticed the man step in to the light. Finishing off his drink one of the faunus took the bottles neck in hand before stepping out. "hey! What do you think you're doing here?" The brave or foolish Faunus questioned as he pushed the bottom of the bottle against the mans expensive tie. The bearded middle aged man glanced at the bottle before turning his eyes to the Faunus. The door splintered as the two Faunus were thrown through it. The party suddenly came to a roaring halt as one of the thrown struck the stereo. The silence served only to echo the finely dressed mans foot steps on the hard wood floor.

"Ahh Celebrations and jubilation. It is always such a wonderful experience, regardless of the company. Though I must admit I was quite confused when I was told what this celebration was for." The other members of the white fang began to slowly circle the man like a pack of wolfs preparing to strike. "I thought it must have been a mistake. Because why would you be celebrating the events of today when you had no hand in them."

"Who the hell are you?" A Faunus by the name of Jackal rose to directly confront the party crasher.

"Are you truly so petty and hateful that you would celebrate the accomplishments of another simply because they struck a blow in your stead?" He asked completely ignoring Jackal's query. "I for one would be rightfully ashamed that I was not the one to land the blow."

"I asked you a damn question, human!" The white fang lieutenants tone was much more demanding and forceful this time. Closing the distance between them Jackal nearly pressed himself against the other man. It was an act clearly meant to intermediate, an act that swiftly back fired. The man was visibly unmoved, he didn't even flinch. Thoughts of how formidable he must be tore at Jackal's mind and he soon felt the bite of fear.

"I'm the one that is offering you the opportunity to strike a blow even greater than the one delivered today. But for simplicity and clarity. . .you can refer to me as Vygilen." Vygilen let a moment pass between them in silence before he gestured towards Jackal. "And your name would be?"

"Jackal." He was still unsure of what to make of this strange man. Was he some kind of trap set up the police to try and get an emission of guilt from them.

"I've no doubt that name has to do with those ears of yours." He said while gesturing to Jackals animal ears before confidently strolling past the Faunus. Claiming a half full bottle from a counter top, Vygilen sniffed it curiously before taking a swig.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the prospects Vygilen was offering him. It sure as hell sounded better than the deal Roman and his band of freaks were offering. The results were clear and plastered all over the news. "You were the one that did that?" Jackal inquired as he took a scroll lying on a table in hand. The most recent news stories were displayed on its transparent screen, the most important story being the damage to Vale. Vygilen only smirked before taking another drink.

"Why would you help us?" He still didn't trust this man, but what he was proposing was too tempting to simply ignore. "And what would be the catch?"

"I suppose I am just a sucker when it comes to the underdog. There will be costs, of course, but your rewards will out weigh any hardships or sacrifices, I a sure you."

"Like what?" Jackal asked, referring more to the rewards. hardship and sacrifices were all too common, rewards were few and far between.

"I can give the Faunus their own kingdom." Laughter erupted in the house. The offer was far beyond anything the faunus could hope for. The laughing soon faded as they noticed Vygilen wasn't laughing or amused.

"You can't be serious." Jackal stated as his laughing was still fading.

"You have seen the images all over the news. It would be wise not to underestimate what I am capable of." Hushed voices filled the house as they considered Vygilen's words. Jackal, however, had already decided. If it turned out he be an angel or demon was of no concern. He was going to throw his lot in with this strange man. Even if it meant going against the rest of the white fang. 

* * *

The story of a jail break at the local police station had been playing on the news all day. So much so that Weiss had begun to grow tired of seeing the mug shots of the three scoundrels play across the screen of her scroll. "Why isn't there more about the damage to the warehouses!?" The lack of information was frustrating and being reminded of the lunatics only made it worse.

"Oooh It's just like something out of a movie! intrigue, mystery, A daring jail break!" Nora quickly flicked through the news articles on her own scroll, Ignoring the boring details and focusing more on the larger than life aspects.

"I don't think their the hero type, Nora." Ren attempted to calm his childhood friend, to no avail. "They are saying they are responsible for the terrorist attack." With that Nora seemed to calm as she looked deep in to Ren's eyes.

"They said they were only suspects! They could be wrongfully accused. Ooooh it just keeps getting better!" At that point Ren only hung his head in defeat.

"You said you run in to them." Pyrrha asked as she attempted to pay attention to her breakfast and a scroll, though the scroll seemed to be winning more of her attention. Beacon was a buzz with what had happened yesterday. Even Though the damage was confined to the industrial district there were talks of canceling the Vytal festival.

"Yeah, They were attacking someone. . .We thought we were helping when we got involved. But that may not have been the case, after all." Ruby couldn't help but sound a little ashamed and disappointed. Everything was so easy before. Saw some people robbing a store, beat up people robbing said store.

"Don't worry about it Sis, chances are those guys were just crazy." Ruby only sighed at her sisters attempts to cheer her up. They were strange, really strange, but they didn't seem crazy. Then again everything that happened was kind of crazy.

"I guess." Ruby, however, didn't sound very relieved or convinced as she picked at her breakfast.

"Well why don't we go look for that guy after classes? He was pretty old, he couldn't have gotten that far!" Yang suggested, hoping a chance of righting her supposed mistake would work better in cheering Ruby up.

"Yeah! And at the very least we could get his side of the story!" The mood of the red clad girl shifted so suddenly that the people near her were at risk of whiplash. A bright smile crossed her lips as she stepped from the table. She was ready right then and there to start the search.

"Whoa, hang on there, after classes." Yang reminded Ruby, who chuckled with embarrassment before agreeing with her sister.

"Whats everyone talking about?" Jaune inquired as he approached the table with his breakfast in hand.

"Can you believe this!?" Placing her scroll down in the middle of the table Weiss replayed a video she had just finished watching. The image was shaky, but it was clearly a news reporter and their crew rushing to confront a man stepping from a limousine.

"Mrs Schnee!" The reporter called out, causing the dapper middle aged man to halt before turning. "Could we please get a statement from you about yesterdays incident"

"I have no comment about the latest attack on the Schnee Dust company." With that he turned to leave only to have the crew follow.

"So it was an attack? Do you know if the white fang was involved?" No answer came causing the reporter to move on to her next question. "What about the reports of the missing and trapped workers? What efforts are being made to locate and save them? People have been saying the efforts have been lacking because many of the workers were Faunus" The reporter inquired before almost pushing her microphone in to Mrs Schnee's face as he abruptly stopped and turned.

"I can assure you that all measures are being taken to rescue our workers, be they Human or Faunus. Now if you will excuse me, I am very busy." At that point bodyguards stepped in and forced the reporter and her crew back.

"What about the claims of workers finding strange artifacts in the structure!" The reporter shouted before the video came to an end.

Weiss glanced back and forth between her friends waiting for their reply to the outrage that was the video.

"So thats what your father looks like." Yang finely replied. "Do you take after him instead of your mother?"

Seeing the conversation wasn't going in the direction she intended Weiss reclaimed her scroll from the table. "Can you believe the nerve of that reporter! trying to trap my father with those questions!" She said, hoping to steer the conversation in the direction she wanted it to be in.

"They won't." Blake stated as she turned towards Weiss.

"Excuse me?" Weiss knew this was going to turn in to an argument when Blake spoke up, hell half the people at the table knew it. In hind sight she should have known better than to bring up Faunus and her families company when Blake was near. However, she was not about to back down, not when she thought she was right, which was usually always.

"The Schnee company won't even expend half the effort to save the Faunus workers!" Blake retorted, getting the argument off to a good start. The two didn't even notice as the once full table began to empty. Their friends quickly finished their meal or simply threw it out in their rush to escape the argument. Ruby had thought of staying and stepping in, but at this point she knew they just had get it out of their systems. 

* * *

Inspecting himself in the window of a store, Rynlye looked his natural form over for any defects. Sometimes his transformations were not perfect and a piece of bone would be too high or poking out. Though he would have liked to have kept the police officers uniform for his own use, Sceth forced him to discard it for a more common look. The clothing of this world was strange, but he had to admit he looked damn good in his new clothes. Winking at himself in the reflective surface he began on his way. Rynlye had come to appreciate this new world, it was much easier to procure items. Hell shop keepers sometimes would just stand around and do nothing even when they noticed him procuring. When he first met Sceth and his friends they frowned on his procuring skills, choice to call it stealing. Now stuck in an alien land with no money or food, they were begging him to procure what they needed to blend in and survive. Survival was easy for Rynlye, but his softer companions needed silly things like food, clean water and warmth. Ducking in to a drainage tunnel, Rynlye soon located his friends around a heating lamp. "I got food!. . .at least I think its food." Rynlye greeted as he took some instant meals from off his person. Alysian nearly bull rushed Rynlye off his feet as she took one of the meals from him.

"What took you so long!?" Alysian's voice was no wheres near as strong as it normally was. It was horse from all the complaining she had been doing. About being hungry, stuck in a disgusting drainage ditch. And other such things that were increasingly irrelevant.

"We have to find the heart of ashe." Sceth spoke breaking the silence as they sat eating their meal.

"It's buried under the fortress. It is beyond anyones reach, even Vygilen's." Zebul lowered his meal before addressing his comrades worries.

"The people of this city have already busied themselves with clearing the debris." Alysian chimed in, reporting what her and Rynlye had seen. Only adding to Sceth's argument that they should act.

"Vygilen won't make a move on it till he has some place safe to keep it. If i know him, and i do, he will be busying himself with constructing a new army." Taking a moment to ponder the options in his head, Rynlye raised a finger as he came to a conclusion. "More than likely a mix of the most capable brigands and cut throats."

"How would he convince them to join him?" Zebul found it hard to believe Vygilen would have anything to offer people of that ilk.

"Oh an offer of power here, a promises of wealth there. You would be surprised how stupid cut throats and brigands can be." Alysian eyed Rynlye before uttering under her breath how easily she could believe such a claim. "What?" Rynlye inquired causing the young Sylph to look away and deny having said anything. "Anyways, the only thing is Vygilen can back up such offers. All you have to do is give him time. You know Sceth, he doesn't rest and he is always plotting." Sceth glanced away before lowering his head. A nerve had been struck in Sceth with those words, but he did nothing more than nod in agreement.

"Whatever the case, we can't let Vygilen or anyone from this world get their hands on it, the damage could be irreversible." Sceth claimed before taking another bite of his meal. 

* * *

Wearing a hardhat and suit definitely drew attention to Mrs Schnee, but he didn't care. He had to see if the reports were true with his own eyes. The smashed and crumbling fortess was a novelty and someone would soon come out with a report explaining it. This whole event would be forgotten and life would go on just as it always does when horrible things happen. What he was after was something far more valuable and worth while if it truly did exist. And if what he was being told was true things would be very different for him and his company.

"It's just this way, Sir." One of Schnee's employees directed. Schnee could tell the young scraggly man had great ambitions. And he was doing everything in his power to make an impression on him, It was almost cute. If he left the site pleased he might just feel generous enough to pave the young mans way for a worth while career. The young man lead Mrs Schnee deep in to the ruins. Dust and small stones rained down randomly from the ceiling, but his young guide assured him it was safe. Coming in to a large circular room, Schnee's eyes were drawn to the center. A good part of the ceiling had collapsed at the center of the room, bringing much of the upper levels down in to room. Construction lights had been placed around the room, all focused on a single point. Stepping past his Guide he made his way towards the middle of the room. A pulsing light drawing him closer and closer until one of the workers stepped to him.

"Mrs Schnee, it's like nothing we have seen before. It's similar to dust, but. . . I can't explain it." he reported the pulsing light shining across his and Schnee's face.

"Are the reports true? It's producing more.. . it's growing?" Schnee, couldn't care less about what it was, only the potential it could offer him.

"Yes, it's growing at a indeterminable rate. We don't know how or why it's growing." The scientist was clearly trying to convey a sense of danger to his employer, but he wasn't listening or simply didn't care.

"You, what did you say your name was?" Schnee inquired as he turned towards his guide.

"Jacob, Jacob Loew, sir!" He stated before rushing over to better speak with his boss.

"Jacob, I want you to find out who knows about this. Anyone who isn't a Schnee employ is to be paid off. You're now my newest assistant." Nodding his head and holding back his delight the new assistant rushed to carry out his instructions. Schnee could feel the energy pulsing through his body as he placed his hand upon the man sized piece of crystal. Just under the surface what looked like liquid flowed and twisted like oil trapped in a whirlpool. Even deeper a light pulsed like a soft heart beat. "This is going to change everything." If only He knew how right he was.


	5. The Heiress Plot Pt1

It had been days since the sudden appearance of the fortress and the strangers. The rubble was steadily being removed and a normal pace of life was returning to Vale. Ruby was continuing with her self appointed mission, but even this had become just time wasted goofing off in town. Yang had long lost interest and in her place Ruby had some how convinced Weiss to join her. Ruby had resorted to asking shop keepers and pedestrians if they had seen a strange old man or the four strangers she had met before. She found many would look at her funny when she mentioned one of them had wings and looked like a fairy. In the end all she managed to divulge was some information from shop owners about increased theft.

"They are going to lock you up if you keep talking about fairies." Weiss warned as Ruby exited the latest shop. Having already realized this Ruby found the pale haired girls words more than a little taxing.

"I know!" She shot back before repeating herself in a softer more polite manner. "But you saw it too."

"I don't know what I saw. And if you knew what was the smart thing to do you would start to question what you saw." The heiress words stopped Ruby in her tracks.

"But. . .I know what I saw." Unbeknownst to Ruby vindication had just flown over head. A few people around her pointed up at what they thought to be a large bird. Their actions and excitement went unseen as Ruby hung her head in defeat.

* * *

Being careful to avoid too much attention, Alysian circled down in to an alley way where her companions were waiting for her. "They have moved the heart of ashe." She announced as she touched down.

"You are sure?" Disbelief was thick on Zebul's words, causing his sister to turn her current frustrations on him.

"Of course I am sure, I am not a simpleton like the other company you keep!" She said gesturing violently towards Sceth and Rynlye. Both couldn't help but wonder what they had done to deserve such an insult before they realized who was doing the insulting. Anyone at any moment could be at the mercy of Alysian's poisonous, viper, tongue.

"Did you see where they moved it to?" Sceth was hoping more to keep the princess off a tangent than receive a location.

"I couldn't see any indication of where they moved it to." She sounded almost disappointed in herself Sceth thought, but than again that was impossible.

"If they make one mistake when dealing with it." Silence fell over the alley way as Gravic's words floated in their heads. The devastation it could cause was nearly unthinkable, but it didn't keep the group from imagining the worst.

"Which is why we will find it and convince them of the danger." The four others looked to Zebul with uncertainty. His words sounded reasonable, even if they were also naive.

"When was the first time we met someone willing to listen to reason when they had the heart in their possession." Zebul couldn't help but acknowledge the truth behind Gravic's words. If people listened to reason they wouldn't have found themselves in their current position.

"We are going to have to try something a little more. . .cunning, shady, devious you may say." Rynlye said as he leapt from his seat on a trashcan.

"What are you going on about?" Alysian had very little tolerance for the rogue in the best of times and the last few days had only made it worse. She was at the point where the sound of his very voice made her want to test his immortality.

"If I may have the floor, I would very much like to propose my plan. . .no . . .thats no good. . . my plot!" Alysian rolled her eyes at Rynlye, he always liked to put on a show and make things much more dramatic than they were. "The company that most likely has our precious stone is the Schnee dust company! And if I'm reading this right they are a world leader in a bunch of things I couldn't care less about." He said as he glanced over the images and words on a scroll he had procured a few days earlier. "But then I came to this!" Rynlye exclaimed as he showed the group an image of Weiss. "Weiss Schnee! the Heirss of the Schnee dust company. Look at those baby blues, that porcelain skin, those kissable lips! The scar I can live with" Noticing the disgusted looks he was receiving forced Rynlye to get back on subject, though not before caressing the image and promising it a later engagement. "Anyways! I propose a good old kidnapping and ransoming! This girl should be a push over to snatch. Shes living at a school right now, doesn't even have bodyguards!"

"Yeah, she almost killed me." Rynlye paused and turned to Sceth before breaking in to laughter.

"You got beat up by a girl!?" Rynlye would have continued laughing if Alysian had not boiled off a layer of skin and blackened his face with a bolt of aether.

"She is quite formidable from what I witnessed. But taking her as ransom may not be necessary. We just need to gain information of where the heart is located. Information that she may be permitted. " All but Rynlye soon understood what Zebul was proposing.

"Yeah that could work. She would be given access to sensitive information, I'm sure." Rynlye grew annoyed as Sceth and the others began to discuss a plan that he seemingly had been left out of, until painful realization sunk in.

"No! NO! I refuse!" The rogue shouted in defiance before crossing his arms and turning away like a spoiled brat.

"Oh come now, Rynlye. In the Sylph society it would be seen as a great honor." Zebul as well at his three conspirators could barely contain their laughter.

"Were going to have to get him a dress." Gravic's words were the final straw and all four burst in to fits of laughter. The laughter drew more than a few bystanders to glance down the alleyway.

* * *

"This is so humiliating." Rynlye confessed as he strolled down the sidewalk in his new Weiss Schnee form. "Did you really have to pick out such a skimpy outfit for me, Princess?" Alysian refused to acknowledge the rogue. Only answering his question with a cold shoulder. "Whats her problem?"

"I think it may have something to do with when she caught you in the dressing room." Gravic understood Alysian's anger, but he honestly didn't know what she expected.

"I had to make sure I got the Heiress look just right! Any little imperfection could ruin the whole thing." Rynlye defended "In fact i am insulted that you think my intentions were impure!"

"She caught you fondling yourself." A pin drop could have been heard between them as Alysian and Gravic stewed in their anger. Zebul and Sceth had to restrain from laughing. It was a little funny and embarrassing for Rynlye.

"Those are the most important things!" Rynlye continued to defend before placing his hands over his chest. "What do you think everyone is going to be looking at!?" Gravic had to restrain Alysian from striking the boorish rogue, a feat he found quite difficult. Not just because of her rage fueled strength but also for the fact he felt like striking the rogue himself.

* * *

Parked on a corner adjacent to the Schnee dust companies local branch, two plainly dressed white fang members sat in wait. It was unclear how long the two had been waiting, but the interior of the car had started to smell of cheese and fast food wrappers laid scattered on the seats and floor.

"Hey, You ever wonder why were here?"

"It's one of lifes great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Or Is there really a god watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night. A long moment passed between the two as they stared out the windshield at the big sign reading Schnee Dust Company.

"What!? Why are we out here, watching this street corner?" Mumbles of embarrassment came from the white fang member in the passenger seat but no real answer. "What was all that stuff about god?"

"Oh, nothing." he dismissed, hoping the subject would be dropped in a quick manner.

"Do you want to talk about it?" A stammering rejection was his reply before both fell silent once more.

"Really, though, why are we out here?"

"I think were suppose to kidnap the Heiress of the dust company, because we haven't thought of that before!"

"I know, right? This is a waste of time. Who is this new guy, Vyglilyen, anyways?!" Before any answer could come the two were left speechless as Weiss walked across the street in front of the car. Words of disbelief passed between them before one fumbled with a radio. "We located her, shes heading in to the Vale branch!"

"Take the stun gun." The passenger reminded before tossing a stun gun to the driver. As they exited the vehicle they excitedly watched their target as she made her way through the front doors of the Schnee Vale branch building.

"Lets get in to position for when she com-" words stuck in the drivers throat as he watched a second Weiss Schnee pass by their car, followed closely by a girl clad in red.

"Are they using doubles now?" Though he spoke in a hushed voice the severity, anger and confusion in his words was apparent.

"I Don't know!"

"Which one do we grab?!"

"Lets just grab that one!" The driver decided as he eyed the closest Weiss before making sure the stun gun was working.

* * *

Sceth and his company were gathered a short distance from the Schnee branch building. They had watched as Rynlye confidently strolled up and entered as if he had done it a million times before. Though they hated to admit it, Rynlye was very sure of himself and for good reason. They all had no doubt that he would come back successful. That was until the real Weiss stepped out from behind a corner and moved directly towards the building their Weiss had just entered.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gravic shouted as he noticed the two girls first.

"This is going to complicate matters." Zebul could hardly watch as their plot began to fall apart in front of them. When two Weiss Schnee's walked in to that building things were going to explode in to a chaotic mess.

"We need to stall them!" Sceth announced before he began to move forward. However a hand grasping his shoulder quickly drew him back in to concealment.

"How do you plan to do that? Attack them, right outside of the building?" Alysian had clearly put more thought in to their options than Sceth did.

"We need to do something!" before anyone could come up with a plan a pair of strange men swiftly approached the two girls. As they reached striking distance the four watched in near disbelief as one of the men stuck a stun gun in to Weiss's back. The scene played out in seconds, but felt like an eternity as they watched it unfold. Weiss dropped to the ground, Ruby drew her massive scythe, One of the attackers lodged himself between the fallen Weiss and her friend, a foolish mistake on his part. One of the men fumbled and staggered but some how managed to carry Weiss towards their car. The one that had decided to play decoy was being knocked around easily by the crimson clad girl. His displeasure was clearly heard as Ruby knocked him around, but some how he stayed on his feet and blocked each in coming attack.

"Well that works too." Alysian declared before folding her arms and watching the kidnapping.

Tossing Weiss in to the vehicle the driver took only a second to check the state of his partner before putting the car in to gear and pulling away. "You son of a bitch! Are you leaving him!?" He cried out before Ruby made him regret his lapse of concentration. Knocking the decoy across the street with one well placed strike, Ruby quickly turned her attention to the car and its driver. Her speed was impressive as always but even with her immense speed could not hope to keep up with an automobile.

"We can't let them take her." Reaching in to his pocket, Gravic grasped the crystal that had once been affixed to his staff. As his fingers wrapped around the shard of crystal it began to glow with an unnatural light. Thrusting his free hand forward a jolt of lighting sprang forward and struck the engine block of the escaping car. Smoke and steam exploded from the ruined engine and the car slowly rolled to a stop. Curses could be heard coming from the cabin of the car before the driver climbed out. He didn't understand what had just happened, he had just had the car serviced. His confusion and out rage blinded him from the true problem that laid behind him. The white fang let out a yelp of surprise and than groan of pain as Ruby knocked him against the vehicle with the blunt end of crescent moon. Retracting her weapon, Ruby let the man fall to the ground in a heap before peering in to the vehicle. Weiss looked just like a sleeping beauty, only instead of roses surrounding her she laid among a pile of dirty fast food wrappers.

"Our plan is ruined now. Why did you do that?" Alysians inquiry went unanswered as the group converged on the disabled car. Sensing movement behind her Ruby spun around as she unfurled crescent rose once more.

"What are you all doing here? Did you have something to do with this?" Suspicious about their motives Ruby kept her weapon held in an offensive position.

"I just saved your friend. So no, no we are not involved." Gravic came to a stop as he placed a hand upon Ruby's weapon before softly pushing it aside.

"For all I know you set this up so you could act like you saved her so you could gain our trust!" The group stood in silence as they stared at the girl who had just accused them of the worst convoluted plan they had ever heard. And they had had some pretty horrible plans.

"Ser. . .seriously?" Sceth questioned before four cars pulled up around them. At first the group thought it may have been the police again, but the lack of sirens made that seem unlikely. As White fang soldiers exited the vehicles the idea that it was the police was swiftly forgotten.

"Well. . .this just got really complicated." Zebul muttered as the white fang members began to surround them.


	6. The Heiress Plot Pt2

Rynlye had managed to bluff his way through all the security and stammering questions. Everyone had seemed confused and a little bit scared to see Weiss Schnee, which only made his infiltration all that much easier. As the thrill of the heist began to fade Rynlye was left feeling perplexed. He had no idea where they kept the information he was seeking or where he would even begin to look. It only took a moment of thought before Rynlye came to the solution of his predicament. He would just simply ask someone, he was the Heiress of this whole company after all, well not really, but to everyone else he was. Positioning himself in front of the first person to walk past, who unfortunately was a poor temp, Rynlye opened his mouth to speak. Pausing with his mouth a gap Rynlye realized he had no idea how a Heiress would talk or act. The only thing that sounded similar to a Heiress, in his mind, was a princess and the only one he knew was Alysian. raising his chin and striking a formal pose Rynlye eyed the temp as if he was far beneath him. An act that was so believable that the temp quaked in fear.

"You, I need you to take me to where they keep the most recent shipping records." Rynlye couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the fear he was invoking in the young temp. Normally he had to have a knife to get this kind of reaction out of someone. Before the temp could form words the sound of battle echoed in from outside the building. Rynlye's expression went blank as he cursed silently to himself. He couldn't be sure, but he had a good idea of who was fighting outside. "Damn fools, they couldn't control themselves for fifteen minutes." Rushing through the halls, in a most undignified fashion, Rynlye leapt and slid past people before bursting through the front doors. He had seen people already contacting the police on their scrolls in his dash through the halls, a good indiction it was time to go. Though his deception had not been uncovered if the police decided to question him it could lead to problems. He couldn't hope to keep up a convincing act, pretending to be a heiress was one thing, pretending to be a teenage girl was another. As his eyes adjusted to the bright sun Rynlye was confronted with the sight of combat spilling out on to the street. His companions and a red clad girl were cracking skulls and street brawling in a manner that almost made Rynlye proud. "fifteen minutes! fifteen! That's all I needed! You couldn't even give me that!?"

"Hey. .. that's her!"

"Get her!" Members of the white fang still standing shouted. Hearing the familiar voice Ruby blankly stared at the second Weiss.

"How. . .what, but." Ruby stammered as she looked back and forth between Rynlye and the car Weiss was resting in.

"Got you!" A white fang member exclaimed as he grasped Rynlye by the wrist.

"Oh no, no you brute let me go." Rynlye pleaded as he weakly beat his fist against his would be kidnappers chest. This carried on for but a moment before Rynlye sent him flying with an inhumanly powerful jab to the jaw. "oh drat. . .broke a nail." Rynlye mumbled as he glanced at his fingers. Seeing the inhuman display of strength the other white fang member skidded to a stop. As much as he stared he couldn't understand how the petite girl was able to preform such a feat. "Oh no, another brute!" Rynlye said as he feigned swooning. Tossing his weapon away the Faunus made a mad dash from the scene. As the group disposed of the last remaining white fangs Rynlye nonchalantly made his way over, stepping on a few groaning Faunus's as he did. "Good job team, almost made it seven minutes, I think."

"It couldn't be helped." Gravic stated as the five gathered.

"Of course it could have been helped! you just decided to act selfishly!" Alysian was barely containing her anger as she glared at the weaver.

"Look it doesn't matter now, those guys that locked us up should be on their way, I'm sure." Gravic felt a chill run through his body as he thought of being taken captive again.

"Now what then? We didn't get the information we needed!" Rynlye couldn't believe what a waste the whole ordeal had been. he had even gone through the humiliation of transforming in to a woman, all for not. 'This was a complete waste of time!"

"The real Weiss Schnee is right over there." Sceth replied as he pointed towards the broken down car.

"Back to Plan A then?" Rynlye was maybe a little too excited that his original plan seemed like the best option, once more.

"What is going on here. . .Weiss. . .shes in there but shes." Ruby stuttered as she pointed back and forth between Rynlye and the car.

"It's complicated. We can explain if you come with us. . .unless you want to explain why you got involved in another incident." Zebul answered as he removed the groggy Weiss from the back of the car.

"What are you doing with Weiss!?" Ruby bellowed as she raised her scythe.

"Their not doing anything to me!" Rynlye mockingly replied as he slipped in behind Ruby.

"Not you! I mean the real. . .what I. .what is going. . ." Ruby looked like her head was about to spin off as her head spun back and forth between the two Weiss's.

"We will explain when we can but we have to run, now!" Sceth shouted before taking Ruby by the hand and leading her towards an alleyway. As the group vanished in to the alleyway the sounds of police sirens could be heard in the distance. Ruby didn't know if she should resist or go along with the five, they didn't seem to mean her any harm and they helped her save Weiss from the white fang.

"So how do you guys want to do this ransom thing. Send a piece of clothing. . . maybe a finger?" The only reply Rynlye received was in the form of a Scythe pinning him against a wall.

"You guys are working with the white fang!" Everyone in the group could not believe how stupid Rynlye had just been.

"Remind me to cut that fools tongue out." Alysian requested as she felt a vein on her forehead pulse with rage.

"It's not what you think. . umm what was your name again?" Sceth reassured Ruby as he slowly stepped towards her.

"Ruby! So you're not trying to kidnap my friend!?" Noticing him move closer Ruby tightened her Scythe against Rynlye.

"Noo What are you doing, Ruby, don't cut your good friend Weiss in two!" Rynlye shouted in an attempt to confuse the young girl.

"Shut up!" Both Sceth and Ruby shouted in unison.

"What is going on here, why does she look like Weiss?" Ruby inquired, almost ready to lose her nerve. She couldn't stand having her friend pinned under Crescent rose, even if it was an impostor.

"Did your friend tell you about flesh golems?" Ruby nodded in reply before eyeing the creature she had pinned. "Okay, well he is a flesh golem, he can mold his flesh like clay to any shape or form he wishes."

"That's such an ugly name! Why can't you just call me a Wendigo, like back in the old days?" Rynlye retorted, seeming to forget the position he was in.

"Now is not the time for that conversation, Rynlye."

"Then when is a good time? it's never a good time with you!"

"I hate to interrupt, but i think shes coming around." Zebul announced before sitting Weiss up against a wall. As her eyes slowly fluttered open Weiss took a moment to let her eyes focus. Still weak she could barely roll her head to inspect where she was. Any thoughts she had of finding out where she was and who she was with were swiftly brushed aside when she noticed Rynlye. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the blade pinning her double to the wall.

"Ruby you dumb maniac, you killed me, you killed me!" Weiss shouted as she perceived the imagery as a near death experience. Panic and dismay followed as Ruby retracted her blade and attempted to calm her friend and explain the situation.

"I think things are going smoothly, how about you?" Rynlye asked as he placed a hand on Sceth's shoulder.

* * *

Weiss sat on her bed in front of Rynlye, who had taken a seat on the adjacent bed across from her. Both just spent the time staring at each other in silence. oddly enough it was Rynlye who was the one unnerved by the situation. It had taken sometime to calm Weiss when she first awoke and then to convince her not to call the police. Against her better judgment she listened to Ruby and brought them back to their dorm.

"You see we needed informa-" Sceth began before Weiss held her hand up to silence him. All the respective members of the groups stood cramped in the tight quarters. To Sceth's group this was all old hat, but to team RWBY they were left confused and dumbfounded by the whole business.

Weiss couldn't figure out how it was done. It wasn't a mask or a form of make up, she had tried to remove it, to little effect. And there were no scars from surgery that she could detect. It couldn't be what they were telling her, that was just a poorly contrived story to hide their motives "If what you say is true, why does he still look like that!?"

"Hey I'm not changing back until someone finds me some pants!" Rynlye stated before shifting to a very unladylike posture.

Weiss nearly choked on her rage as she saw her body being abused in such a fashion. She was almost tempted to draw her weapon and run the cur through. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" He said as he shifted once more.

"Rynlye!. . . .stop it." Gravic interrupted as he felt ashamed enough for both of them.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Yang stammered as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Maybe it's some kind of clone?" Blake speculated.

All the muttering was soon brought to an end as a knock on the door came. Opening the door as little as possible Ruby slipped out to greet the visitor. "I bought you one of Ren's uniforms, like you asked for." Nora greeted with a cheerful smile as she handed the uniform off to Ruby. "Why is it that you needed a guys uniform, anyway?"

"Ahh. . it's complicated! Thanks for the uniform, Nora, I'll return it as soon as I can. I really appreciate it!" Ruby answered as she slipped back in to her dorm, leaving the red haired girl alone and confused in the hallway.

"I hope these fit" Ruby expressed as she slipped past the other people occupying her room.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Rynlye informed her as he took the uniform from Ruby.

"Oh, right, shape shifter." Ruby chuckled nervously before hopping back as Rynlye rose to his feet.

"That's right!" Sliding his hand under one of the straps of the dress Rynlye began to disrobe.

"Whoa wait!" The room shouted, causing a few students walking past the dorm to pause and stare.

"Oh you silly kids and your modesty, it's soooo cute!" Ruby and Weiss barely had enough time to create a makeshift curtain from one of their sheets before the dress dropped. The sounds of bone and flesh moving filled the room until Rynlye, in his natural form, emerged from behind the curtain. As he buttoned the last few buttons of his undershirt Rynlye glanced up at the slack jawed looks he was receiving from team RWBY.

"It gets easier with time." Sceth assured the bewildered team.

"How does that even work?" Blake inquired

"With pain, lots of pain." Rynlye answered before inspecting himself for any lose bones.

"Golems are made by being exposed to high concentrations of ashe for prolonged periods of time. Their basically man made erajinns. Rynlye happens to be a flesh golem, which gives him control over the flesh composing his physical form." Gravic attempted to explain to the girls until he noticed their vacant stares.

"I don't think they know what any of that means. " Zebul interrupted, causing Gravic to nod in agreement.

"Just call me a Wendigo!" Rynlye pleaded.

"Wendigo's are what flesh erajinns are called. And are associated with cannibalism and gluttony." Gravic couldn't understand Rynlye's desire to be referred to as something that fueled the nightmares of many young children. Then again he never spent much time trying to figure out what made Rynlye tick, it wasn't worth the aggravation or the nightmares.

"But it sounds so much better!" Team RWBY slowly shifted away from Rynlye, who simply stared at them in confusion.

"Why did you take Weiss's form, in the first place?" Blake calmly inquired.

"We think her families company may have found something. . .dangerous in the ruins of that fortress." Gravic answered as he shifted towards Blake.

"We were trying to get information related to its location before your attempted kidnapping." Sceth continued.

"Yeah, those guys stole my idea. We were going to kidnap h-" Rynlye began before Alysian silenced him with a right hook.

"We shot down that idea pretty quickly." Zebul chuckled as he went to help Rynlye back to his feet.

"What are the chances that not only you but the white fang as well came after me." Weiss questioned, still having a hard time believing that the group was innocent of conspiring with the white fang.

"Were not sure, but there is a good chance Vygilen is after you as well. He would be just as interested in finding the same thing were after." Gravic could see the concern in the girls faces when he told them their friend was a target.

"And what is it you guys are after, anyways?" Yang probed.

"That's a long story." Sceth replied before he noticed team RWBY was in no rush to go anywheres.

* * *

The sounds of footsteps echoed though the empty warehouse as Jackal made his way to the far end of the building. The only light was coming from a lamp set upon a table a clutter with medical and scientific instruments. Jackal stood in wait as he watched Vygilen cut in to his own flesh with a scalpel. There was no blood, not even a drop, from the incision he had made to himself. It was as if he willed his blood to remain inside their veins. "Do you have a report for me?" Vygilen inquired before placing the scalpel down.

"We weren't able to capture the target, She had help." Jackal reported, hoping that all the bladed instruments surrounding him would go unused, on him.

"That's fine, I didn't expect it to be fruitful." Vygilen's answer was a relief to Jackal, but confusing, to say the least.

"If you didn't expect it to succeed why did you bother? Why did you have me waste what men we have on a pointless operation."

"Distraction. . .thats why." Vygilen answered before picking up a pair of forceps. "They will assume I am after something precious, when in fact I am consolidating my strength." Digging in to his wound Vygilen soon removed a single large black pearl. Jackal swallowed hard as he watched the disturbing sight. Placing the black pearl in a beaker of preserving liquid Vygilen began to clean his work station. Satisfied with the state of his instruments he sealed the jar before placing it along side two other similar jars with similar pearls suspended within "Oh and Jackal. . . i am going to need three volunteers."

"Do I want to know why you need three volunteers?" Vygilen smiled reassuringly before placing a hand on the young faunus's shoulder.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." 


End file.
